Praying for the Children
by LadyAlambiel
Summary: They always prayed for each of their children from the day they were born onward...


Disclaimer: I don't own Narnia or any characters you may recognize from the books or the movies, I wish I did but I don't... I also don't own the Narnian Calendar. It belongs to Elecktrum who was kind enough to let me borrow it for my story. Her own stories are awesome and you should go read them too.

Additional Disclaimer: I do not own _Mama Prays_ by Chris Rice or _Every Mother's Prayer_ (_The Prayer_) by Celine Dion. Each one belongs to those artists, their record companies, and whoever else wrote the songs. I just borrowed a couple lyrics for effect...

Summary: They always prayed for each of their children from the day they were born onward...

A/N: This one-shot is dedicated to every parent who pray for their child/children from the day they were born...even when their children don't deserve it. It is also dedicated to Lady Firewing as she was the one who planted this plot bunny and even supplied the main song that inspired it during a massive PM session... Hope you like it.

**Praying for the Children**

"_God looked down and his angels guarded us through the harder days_

'_Cause Mama prayed and Daddy prayed"_

_~ Mama Prays by Chris Rice_

ӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁ

25 Quickening 860

Hadassah gave her mother and mother-in-law a tired smile before they ushered their husbands out with Tuulea's help. She closed her eyes with a sigh as the door shut behind them. It had been a very long day, but also a very rewarding one as a soft whimper reminded her. Hadassah opened her eyes and grinned at the sight of her Lew, Crown Prince of Narnia and famed warrior, cradling their two-hour-old son in his arms the way Tuulea, his mother, and her mother had lectured him. Lew was completely oblivious to the fact that she was watching as he looked down at their firstborn with an expression that was a mix of wonder, uncertainty, love, and pride...a lot of pride. Lew had claimed that he didn't really care if the baby was a boy or a girl, but Hadassah suspected that he was just a little bit prouder to have his firstborn and heir be a son.

Her husband realized she was watching and he moved the five steps from the cradle to their bed with such caution that Hadassah bit her lip in an attempt to keep from laughing. She was beginning to wonder what else Tuulea and their mothers had told him because he was moving like every step might result in broken baby. She had seen snails move faster. Lew finally made it to their bed and carefully handed her their son before he sat beside her. Hadassah returned Lew's kiss then she took a deep breath as Lew wrapped one arm around her before placing his right hand on their son's head, mimicking the gesture her father, Asbolus, had used when he pronounced the traditional blessing over the newborn prince. Lew looked at her and she nodded as the baby curled one of his tiny hands around her left index finger.

Hadassah rested her head against Lew's shoulder as she silently repeated the words Lew spoke over their son, "Aslan, we beseech Thee, spread Thy protection over our son, Llewellyn. We beseech Thee, Great Lion, guard and guide him from infancy to childhood to the days of manhood. May he always seek after Thee and heed Thy laws. Great Lion, we beseech Thee, grant to him wisdom and strength in balance with kindness and loyalty. We beseech Thee, Aslan, to craft Llewellyn into the leader, servant, protector, and prince of Narnia Thou desires of him. For this we beseech Thee, Aslan, and we thank Thee for blessing us with the life of our son, Llewellyn."

ӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁ

31 Frostmoon 863

"Hadassah, there's someone who is quite eager to see you again, little sister."

Hadassah smiled and held her arms out to the toddler trying to squirm his way out of her eldest brother's arms. "Llewellyn! Come here, little one." Her brother carefully lowered the two-and-a-half-year-old to sit next to Hadassah, who stroked her son's inky black hair as he pressed his face against her arm. "Did he behave for you, Pholus?"

As soon as she saw Pholus glance a little nervously at where their mother, Keziah, was speaking with Swanwhite and Tuulea supposedly out of earshot before he tapped a hoof against the floor, Hadassah knew her poor brother had had a difficult time handling the "privilege" of watching her son. Pholus looked back down at her and shrugged, "Well, let's just say that Llewellyn behaved as well as could be expected of any toddler who was missing his mother terribly." Tuulea, the Queen, and their mother began clearing the chambers, so Hadassah only had time to whisper a short apology as Pholus leaned down and kissed her temple. She giggled as Pholus whispered back, "Sister, never let me be in the same room as you, your sons, and our mother when you go into labor again."

She laughed again when their father smacked Pholus on the back of the head as he passed him on the way out of the room. Then, she was distracted as Llewellyn straightened with a laugh and held his arms out when he spotted Lew coming and she quickly grabbed a fistful of his shirt before her firstborn could tumble his way off the bed. Lew chuckled and Hadassah rolled her eyes at her husband's amusement before she carefully tugged on Llewellyn's shirt until the toddler sat down again. Lew reached the bed and carefully deposited his bundle into Hadassah's arms before he placed a steadying hand on Llewellyn's back as the little prince leaned against Hadassah's left arm to peer at the sleeping baby.

Lew shifted his arm so it rested more comfortably behind Hadassah's neck while still allowing his hand to continue bracing their oldest son. Hadassah couldn't help smiling as Llewellyn rested his chin on her shoulder as he watched his little brother wrap a tiny fist around one of her fingers with studied fascination. Lew kissed her then he laid his right hand on their newborn son's head.

Hadassah watched Llewellyn watch the baby even as she silently repeated the words Lew spoke over their new son. "Aslan, we beseech Thee, extend Thy protection over our son, Leathan. We beseech Thee, Great Lion, guard and guide him from infancy to childhood to the days of manhood. May he always seek after Thee and heed Thy laws. Great Lion, we beseech Thee, grant to him wisdom and strength in balance with kindness and loyalty. We beseech Thee, Aslan, to mold Leathan into the leader, servant, protector, and prince of Narnia Thou desires of him. May he always act as a shield for his brother and may his brother always be a shield unto him. For this we beseech Thee, Aslan, and we thank Thee for blessing us with the life of our son, Leathan."

"We 'seech and thank Thee." Hadassah and Lew exchanged a surprised look before they both watched in silence as Llewellyn reached out and gently patted the little fist Leathan had made around Hadassah's finger. Hadassah couldn't find the words to express herself, so she settled for another silent prayer of thanks to Aslan while Lew moved his hand and gave Llewellyn's shoulder a gentle squeeze.

ӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁ

33 Twirleaf 864

Hadassah gingerly accepted her newborn son from Asbolus after her father finished pronouncing the traditional blessing. She glanced at the open door leading to the parlor and sighed softly as the one person she truly wanted failed to appear just as he had failed to appear at any time in the last thirteen hours. Asbolus tilted her chin up to meet his eyes, "He is coming, daughter, but you must be patient."

It was fifty minutes past midnight and thirty minutes had already passed since the birth of her son. She didn't want to be patient anymore. Hadassah shook her head with another sigh as she whispered. "I know, Da, but I just wish he had been here like he was for Llewellyn and Leathan."

Hadassah blinked back a stray tear as she realized just how much she missed having her husband with her. After Swanwhite and Lev were murdered by a group of Fell Beasts in Nor'Wind, Lew had been crowned King and everything had become more complicated. The fact that her bedroom was not crowded the way it had been after her elder sons' births was just one testimony to how much their lives had changed. Only her parents were still present as Tuulea had slipped out after handing the newborn to Asbolus for the blessing and Dione had volunteered to stay with Llewellyn and Leathan. While Lew, her brothers, and Dione's husband and sons were all with the army fighting back another large group of Fell Beasts and Giants who tried to attack the Tree of Protection.

Asbolus and Keziah stayed with Hadassah and the baby until finally, at half past fourth hour, Asbolus moved to stand in the entry to the bedroom. Lew was still wearing his full armor as he came to a halt in front of the huge dark Centaur, who folded his arms and stared down at him with the same impassive look he had worn while waiting for Lew to ask his permission to court and marry his only daughter. "The battle?"

"Won six hours after I first received word, and the others follow behind me. They should all arrive this morn. Hadassah and the baby?"

Asbolus suddenly grinned and Lew knew his wife and the baby were all right even before his father-in-law stepped aside and waved for him to see for himself. He approached the bed only to be stopped by Keziah as the Black Elder Nymph firmly pointed him in the direction of the bathroom, "You will at least wash your hands before you come any closer."

Lew stripped off his gloves then scrubbed his hands and face vigorously before he reentered the bedroom. He was thankful that Asbolus and Keziah had left; apparently satisfied they had caused their son-in-law enough grief for missing the actual birth. Now, he only had to survive Hadassah if she decided to be angry with him. Lew paused as he walked up to the bed and met his wife's blue eyes then he carefully rounded the bed so he would be on Hadassah's right. Lew guessed his wife had chosen not to be angry since Hadassah smiled at him as she pulled the blanket back to show him their newborn and whispered, "Lew, meet your son, Levi."

Lew barely resisted the urge to scoop both Hadassah and Levi into his arms instead, he kissed Hadassah then he placed his right hand on Levi's head. He no longer felt like the weary warrior and king who had been on a month-long campaign, fought a seven-hour battle, and then rode through the night in order to reach home, to reach his wife. He brought his left hand to rest on Hadassah's shoulder and he could feel her relax as he began to pray for this new addition to their family. "Aslan, we beseech Thee, extend Thy protection over our son, Levi. We beseech Thee, Great Lion, guard and guide him from infancy to childhood to the days of manhood. May he always seek after Thee and heed Thy laws. Great Lion, we beseech Thee, grant to him wisdom and strength in balance with kindness and loyalty. We beseech Thee, Aslan, to mold Levi into the leader, servant, protector, and prince of Narnia Thou desires of him. May he always act as a shield for his brothers and may his brothers always be shields unto him. For this we beseech Thee, Aslan, and we thank Thee for blessing us with the life of our son, Levi."

ӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁ

32 Snowbrice 868

Hadassah let out a little laugh of disbelief as she watched her brothers help Asbolus juggle the newborn twins so her father could finish giving the traditional blessing. She still couldn't believe she had twins, two perfect little boys. She could finally thank Aslan for having Leathan and Levi less than a year apart because at least she had some practice for dealing with twins. Pholus cradled the elder of the twins, Leb, close allowing his naturally higher body temperature to help keep the babe warm before the chill of winter could affect him. Hadassah suspected that Tuulea and their mother, Keziah, had terrorized her brothers, and probably Lew too, about what could happen if the babies born in true winter became too cold. However, she was also grateful for the extreme caution her brothers were employing as Petraeus stirred the fire to help heat the bedroom while Asbolus continued to hold the younger twin, Liam, close as he finished the blessing.

Asbolus carefully deposited Liam into Hadassah's waiting arms while Phlous placed Leb in Lew's arms and then Lew and Hadassah were left alone with their newest family members. Hadassah grinned as Lew shook his head in slight disbelief as he looked over the twins then he gave her perplexed look. "Which one is which, love?"

Hadassah rolled her eyes at him before she replied, "You are holding Leb in the dark blue blanket and I am holding Liam in the dark green blanket."

Lew nodded, "Right." Then they carefully shifted the babies so Hadassah held them both while Lew placed his right hand on Leb's head and his left hand on Liam's head. "Aslan, we beseech Thee, extend Thy protection over our sons, Leb and Liam. We beseech Thee, Great Lion, guard and guide them from infancy to childhood to the days of manhood. May they always seek after Thee and heed Thy laws. Great Lion, we beseech Thee, grant to them wisdom and strength in balance with kindness and loyalty. We beseech Thee, Aslan, to mold Leb and Liam into the leaders, servants, protectors, and princes of Narnia Thou desires of them. May they always act as shields to each other and for their brothers and may their brothers always be shields unto them. For this we beseech Thee, Aslan, and we thank Thee for blessing us with the life of our sons, Leb and Liam."

Lew paused and glanced at the two babes before he suddenly added, "And, may we find a way to tell them apart from each other...quickly." The look on Hadassah's face after he said that made him extremely grateful she was currently holding both twins otherwise she would have thrown something at him.

ӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁ

30 Sunbend 876

"Well, he was almost an anniversary present, my heart."

Hadassah shook her head at Lew's poor attempt at humor then she took Leith into her arms. "He missed our anniversary by eight days, my love, which means he was not "almost an anniversary present"."

Lew shrugged in response before he kissed her and then placed his right hand on their son's head. Hadassah smiled faintly as she spotted their five older sons gathered just outside the bedroom door and beckoned them to enter while Lew began to speak the prayer he and Hadassah had prayed and continued to pray for each one of their sons. "Aslan, we beseech Thee, extend Thy protection over our son, Leith. We beseech Thee, Great Lion, guard and guide him from infancy to childhood to the days of manhood. May he always seek after Thee and heed Thy laws. Great Lion, we beseech Thee, grant to him wisdom and strength in balance with kindness and loyalty. We beseech Thee, Aslan, to mold Leith into the leader, servant, protector, and prince of Narnia Thou desires of him. May he always act as a shield for his brothers and may his brothers always be shields unto him. For this we beseech Thee, Aslan, and we thank Thee for blessing us with the life of our son, Leith."

Hadassah and Lew exchanged a look as five voices suddenly added to their father's prayer, "For this we beseech and thank Thee, Great Lion." Then, Llewellyn pressed his fingers to his lips before touching them to Leith's tiny hand, which was wrapped around Hadassah's finger. One by one, each of the younger four brothers copied Llewellyn's example, even the seven-year-old twins. Hadassah once again offered a silent prayer of thanks to Aslan for her family as she watched her boys pledged their love to their new baby brother.

ӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁ

"_I pray you'll be my eyes  
>And watch her where she goes<br>And help her to be wise  
>Help me to let go"<em>

_~ Every Mother's Prayer by Celine Dion_

ӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁ

17 Mayblossom 889

Hadassah never prayed harder than she did as she waited for Tuulea to say the baby was all right. Her husband's aunt, Dione, gently brushed some sweaty hair out of her face as she tried to ignore the pain and strained to hear what Tuulea was saying to Asbolus as the Centaur washed blood off his arms and hands. The blood wasn't her father's but hers and her mother's, Hadassah couldn't help the tear rolling down her cheek as she remembered the horror and alarm on her father and brothers' faces when they found them. Dione wiped it away but didn't say a word as Hadassah tensed when she heard the last bit of her father's comment, "...very small by comparison, Tuulea."

Tuulea's words were easier to make out in spite of the haze of pain plaguing Hadassah's thoughts, "Being born three weeks early will have that affect, Asbolus." Dione must have taken pity on Hadassah because she called for Tuulea and Asbolus to bring themselves and the baby over because half the room was still waiting to learn if she had had a boy or a girl. Tuulea and Asbolus hurried to stand by the bed with Tuulea cradling a baby who looked so much smaller to Hadassah's eyes than any of her sons had when they were born. "Hadassah, you have a daughter. She is small but healthy, the dag...the dagger didn't even scratch her. What is her name?"

Hadassah ignored the break in Tuulea's voice as she focused on pulling a slip of paper out of the book laying on the table next to her bed then handing it to Dione. "Alambiel, her name is Alambiel. Use this to spell it." Her father nodded and she knew he would make sure Lew adhered to her wish...Lew. Oh, how she wished he was there for their daughter but he refused to come when summoned. He was blaming the attackers and the baby for what was happening...not to mention blaming himself.

Hadassah knew everything was slipping away as she thanked Aslan for protecting Alambiel in the same breath that she begged for a little more time. Tuulea was about to hand her daughter to Asbolus for the blessing when Hadassah summoned her remaining strength, "Wait! I want to hold her. I need to hold her first, Da, please. Please, just in case, I need...I need to hold my little star, Da."

Her father nodded and Hadassah's heart nearly broke at the look of sorrow and loss she had never seen before...not from her father at least. Tuulea placed Alambiel in her arms and Hadassah ignored the sharp flare of pain from her injuries as she held her daughter against her heart. She would not pray the prayer she prayed with Lew, no, she would give her daughter a different prayer. The baby yawned and opened her eyes as Hadassah ran a finger down her cheek before whispering, "Aslan, hear my prayer. Watch over my Alambiel in my stead. Be with her always, Great Lion. Guide her with Thy grace and keep her safe. Let her hold Thy light in her heart and may she always remember Thou art with her. May my Alambiel, my little star, be a light in the darkness for herself and for others no matter where her path may lead her. May she know I love her, as do others. May she have the wisdom and faith to cling to Thy light even if her story should contain moments of darkness. When I cannot hold her, please hold her for me..."

Hadassah could feel her strength fleeing her arms as she placed a feather-light kiss on her daughter's forehead before Asbolus gently took the babe into his own arms. Her father pressed a kiss to Hadassah's temple and she managed to whisper one last request. "Da, you will take care of her, yes? And, make sure Lew and the boys look after her. I can't do it...so I need all of you to do it for me, promise? And, don't blame yourself...or Lew...it wasn't your faults. No blaming, promise?"

Hadassah didn't let herself relax until Asbolus promised he would do as she asked. Then, she clung to the last remnants of her strength in order to watch as Asbolus bestowed the traditional blessing. The last thing she saw was her father, the Centaur Asbolus, pressing a kiss to her little daughter's temple while tears ran down his face. She knew in her heart that her family would be taken care of even in the midst of their grief. Hadassah finally let go and she saw a flash of gold and heard a Lion's roar.

ӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁ

20 Mayblossom 889

Lew could hardly believe what had happened to his world...to his life. Hadassah, his wife, queen, heart, and best friend, was dead. The funeral had been held the day after she died and now he was expected to just pick up the pieces and go on with his life. How? He had hunted down every last one of her attackers but none of that brought his Hadassah back. He had expected...not sympathy...but understanding from his father-in-law as Asbolus had lost both his wife and only daughter to the attack. However, the Centaur had forced him into the...into this room with the unspeakably cruel words that Hadassah wanted him to take care of it for her. Lew had yet to even look at it...the baby; he had refused to come when his aunt tried to persuade him for the last three days.

Lew spun on his heel to try to leave the...room even if he had to force his way past Asbolus when the memory of Hadassah asking him to promise to take care of the baby if anything should happen to her surfaced. Lew lowered his head as he realized Hadassah had probably asked something similar of her father as everyone, including their sons from twenty-eight-year-old Llewellyn to twelve-year-old Leith, had already seen and spent time with the baby except for Lew himself. "Aslan, forgive me."

Lew turned back around and strode over to the cradle, but he made a detour before he actually reached it. He rolled his sleeves up and scrubbed his hands and arms then walked over to the cradle and looked down at its small occupant. Lew hesitated a moment and then he carefully picked the baby up. The baby yawned as she opened her eyes and Lew was taken aback to see that she had blue-gray eyes instead of the brown eyes all of her brothers had at birth. He remembered hoping only eleven days beforehand that he and Hadassah would have a baby girl with Hadassah's eyes, and now he had a baby girl who could have Hadassah's eyes...but no Hadassah.

Lew closed his eyes as fresh wave of grief flowed over him, but then he looked back down at the baby in his arms, his daughter. "Hello, Alambiel, I am your father. I'm sorry it took so long for us to meet, little star, but your Da had... I had some things to work through first. Oh, you're going to be just like your mother, I can tell, and beautiful like her too." Lew guessed that Alambiel liked the sound of his voice because she smiled up at him as he was talking to her.

He ignored the tears running down his face as he carefully knelt on the floor of the nursery and gently held Alambiel against his heart while he placed his right hand on her head. "Aslan, we...I beseech Thee, extend Thy protection over our...my daughter, Alambiel. We...I beseech Thee, Great Lion, guard and guide her from infancy to childhood to the days of...to the days when she is a grown woman. May she always seek after Thee and heed Thy laws. Great Lion, we...I beseech Thee, grant to her wisdom and strength in balance with kindness and loyalty...and love, grant her a loving heart. We...I beseech Thee, Aslan, to mold Alambiel into the leader, servant, protector, and princess of Narnia...and into the lady of peace Thou desires of her. May she always act as a shield for others and may others, both family and friends, always be shields unto her. For this we...I beseech Thee, Aslan, and we...I thank Thee for blessing us...me with the life of our... daughter, Alambiel." Lew paused and gently ran his thumb over Alambiel's head before he added a final plea, "Aslan, grant me the strength and wisdom to protect and raise my daughter without her mother by my side. Help me not to be so stubborn that I allow my pride to hinder the help offered by my friends and the rest of my family. For this I beseech Thee."

ӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁ

"_And Daddy keeps praying_

_And Daddy keeps praying"_

_~ Mamma Prays by Chris Rice_

**A/N: Please read and review! Click the little review button below and let me know what y'all thought about this one-shot...was it good, bad, indifferent, or something else?**


End file.
